


Lies

by Shannalot



Category: Guardians of Childhood - William Joyce, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Original Character(s), Torture, graphic depiction of violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-05-19 06:34:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14868588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shannalot/pseuds/Shannalot
Summary: “Tell me, who was it that enslaved your people ‘for the greater good’ and destroyed your way of life? Who do you hunt to cleanse your despair with their blood?” That was a simple question, and he knew the dark man was right.“Pooka.” He said simply in a low voice.





	1. Chapter 1

He walked through the dark halls of this place. The shadows squirming like living things, seeming to watch him as he moved. He should be used to it by now, but it still bothered him. Made him uneasy. But it was something he needed to put up with if he was to fulfill his mission. The body he dragged along with him squirmed slightly. A sign of its return to life. He hated how no matter what he did to them, decapitate, stab through the heart, set on fire. They’d always come back, even far away from their light and from the planets he found them hiding on.

“Ah, you’re back.” A voice like oil called from within the shadows as he stepped in to a large open room with a large metallic globe in the center of it. “And you brought me a guest no less!” It cooed from directly behind him. It made him want to jump out of his skin with how close it had sounded.

“Oh don’t be like that. You already know how easy it is for me to tell your afraid, how uneasy you are here.” A hand was gently placed on his shoulder as some one stepped out of the shadows from next to him. “But no matter, idle chatter isn’t why you’re here.” Indeed, it wasn’t. He tossed the body he’d been dragging with him in to the center of the room by its ears. It screamed and whimpered at the abuse. “Oh and this ones woken up far faster than the others have. I must say, you're quite adept at hunting them. Though, I suppose you would have to be, with what they used to do to your people.” The last bit was said with an almost sadistic glee. The man stepped forward, father out of his shadows. He was tall, with gray skin and golden eyes. A long angular face and dark hair slicked back and eyes a golden color. His robes were black and seemed to blend in with the surrounding shadow. The Pooka he had dragged here stirred and sat up.

“W-whats going on?” It asked. They always asked. “W- Pitchner? Oh no!” It tried to scramble away before shadow binds jumped up to stop it.

“Now isn’t that rude? You were invited here as a guest!” The Pooka simply whimpered in fear as the man wrapped his hands around his throat and raised a hand that dripped a dark oily writhing substance. The pooka let out a cry of fear, begging for the man to stop. It was odd, he felt pity for this one, and almost stepped forward to stop the man but caught himself half way. The dark man seemed to have notice.

“What? Are you feeling sorry for it? Are you feeling bad for what you’ve done?” He said with a look of disgust. “Tell me, who was it that enslaved your people ‘for the greater good’ and destroyed your way of life? Who do you hunt to cleanse your despair with their blood?” That was a simple question, and he knew the dark man was right.

“Pooka.” He said simply in a low voice, and looked at the Pooka in front of them. Its eyes were wide and its fur standing on end. Its fur was a pleasant shade of brown but he’d seen what that strange oil did to them. It wouldn't be pleasant for very long.

“Thats right. You could sever their heads and they’d still come back to haunt you.” The dark man gave the Pookas neck a violent shake and it began to sob. “Some one has hidden their truth from you. Their light.”

“The Tsars.” He said looking away from the Pooka as the dark man shoved the writhing oil in to its open mouth, gagging its screams as it flailed around on the ground. It's fur falling out in places and instantly turning shade of black the same as the dark mans robes. The man turned and smiled at him, a forbidding smile that spoke of danger. The shadows around him began to cling to him, hardening solid like bits of armor. Soon he was covered from shoulder to foot with a silver looking armor.

“I know where they’ve hidden the Pookas…heart if you will. A womb in the earth that’s forbidden to me but where you will take me.” He was curious now, he’d never asked the man who he was.

“Who are you?” This got a chuckle out of the dark man, a sick sound that made the fur want to stand up despite being pressed down by the armor.

“I? Am Pitch Black, The Nightmare king and destroyer of The Golden Age. By your hand, expose their heart, by my edge…cleave it beating from its nest.” And with a blink of an eye, he was outside near a frozen lake, unsure what had just happened, unsure of what world he was on, but he knew one thing. He had pray to hunt. He looked up at the moon and frowned. The Tsars had let his people down for long enough.


	2. Jordas Precept

Jack woke with a start. The faint sound of Bunnys snoring the only thing he could hear in their nest. The room and world outside were still dark, an indication that it was still night on this side of the world so what had…? A sharp shock knocks him out of his thoughts as he realized what it was that had woken him, some one had tripped the wards he’d placed around his forest and more importantly, his lake. 

“Bunny, somethings up. The wards around my lake were tripped.” He said nudging his mate to wake him. Bunny grumbled a bit before sitting up and looking at Jack sleepily. 

“ ‘S wrong mate?” His accent thicker with sleep.

“Somethings set off the wards we set up around my lake.” Jack said as he got dressed and headed out to wait for him outside of the nest in their home proper. It was surprisingly large and spacious, off to the immediate left was a path leading down to a fairly modern looking kitchen, save for anything electric. And off to the right lead to the entrance of their home and the living room, with walls lined with shelves full with books of magic and many with simple stories, some of math, science and history, all with varying languages and ages. 

“Can you tell what it was that set them off?” Bunny was far more awake now as he stepped out of their nest with his bandoleer slung over his shoulder and boomerangs holstered. 

“I’m getting two feelings from it, one of them I’ve never felt before and the other feels dangerous.” He closed his eyes and focused. The trees and leaves of the world were his own little spy network and would tell him anything they saw or felt. He could make out the faint outline of some one being slammed against a tree, another shape looming over them and even in his mind he could see the large shadow he cast and knew who it was. “Pitch is there, he’s fighting some one, we have to go.” Bunny nodded and set off his aurora and sent a few eggs with messages to the others where to meet them and what the danger was.

-

They got through the tunnels within a few minutes and popped up just at the edge of Jacks lake. Jack looked around frantic for the shapes he’d seen and spotted them across the lake on the edge of the far shore. 

“Pitch!” Aster shouted. The dark slender man turned surprised to see them before laughing. 

“Now isn’t this just perfect? The last Pooka come to save the day with his little hanger on.” He sneered at Jack with his last statement. 

The two had worked their way closer before stopping dead in their tracks as pitched summoned a blade and pressed it to the person throat. 

“Take a look rabbit. Ring any bells?” The person Pitch was pointing at was humanoid in shape but was covered from head to toe in gray and black fur, ears and a ringed tail. It looked like a raccoon, maybe a Native spirit that had been wandering the area. Jack looked to Aster to see if maybe he recognized him and was surprised at the look of sheer horror on his face. 

“Yes it’s sinking in isn’t it. You know what this is.” Pitch pressed the blade closer to the spirits neck and it gasped lightly from the pain. Pitch opened his mouth to say something else but was cut off when a loud boom broke the silence of the forest and a red sleigh and reindeer came charging out of it, as well as a swarm of faeries and a large golden cloud with a small man standing on it. Pitch cursed and stepped away. 

“Well aren’t we the spoil sports.” Pitch sneered. “But maybe I can still have my fun…” A sick smile began to crawl its way across his gray face. “Tell me rabbit, how do you plan on explaining the terrible things your people did? Or how your family was one of the worst offenders.” He chuckled and fell back in to the shadows of the trees, leaving only his echoing laugh. 

“We came as quickly as we could!” Tooth said. He faeries still looking every which way to make sure that they weren’t trapped again by Pitch and to have a chance at revenge. 

“Da.” Said North as he walked up to the group and looked down on the injured person laying on the ground. “Will take friend here to the poll, have yeti look him over and healed.” They all nodded in agreement. Sandy lifting the man gently and sending him off in to restful sleep. 

“Will meet you all there.” And with that Jack and Bunny were left alone on the shores of the lake. Jack turned to Bunny and gave him a worried look. 

“Don’t worry Bunny, your friend will be fine.” Aster didn’t answer right away, only nodding his head. “Have you known them long?” He asked curiously as Bunny opened a tunnel leading to the pole.

“No.” Was all he said before jumping down in to the hole. A worried feeling came over Jack as he followed after him. 

-

At the pole the group had met in one of the many large studies. 

“Bunny, do you have any idea why Pitch would be after your friend?” Tooth asked. 

“He’s not my friend.” Bunny stated flatly. 

“Not your- but the look on your face and what Pitch said-” Jack said before Bunny cut him off. 

“He’s not my friend.” 

“Then who is he?” North asked. “Obviously some connection with you and him if Pitch targets him and mocks you with him.” North stroked his beard in thought.

“Maybe Pitch confused him for some one else?” Tooth said in between giving orders to her faeries. 

“No.” Was all Bunny said. 

The group looked at him curiously only to look at Sandy when he jumped in to the center of them with a glare. 

“Ah, apologies Sandy, did not mean to ignore. You have an idea of who our friend may be?” 

Sandy nodded before shaking his head and raising his hand and wobbling it back and forth. 

“Kind of? Well, thats better than any of us at this point, shoot little man.” Jack said as he perched himself on to the crook of his staff. 

Sandy ran through his shapes slowly so they could understand what he was saying better, and they all looked at Bunny once he was done. 

“A Pooka? Hah! This is great news! Quickly we must inform Man in Moon! Let him know as well!” The group was excitedly talking among themselves, so much so they didn’t notice Bunnys growing anger until he let out a yell. 

“He is not a Pooka! He’s a sl-” He closed his mouth with a loud clack of his teeth and breathed in for a moment, the others looking at him in shock. 

“His species was one of the many from The Golden Age. A- A subservient race, one of many the Pooka had.”


End file.
